The Dying Game
by purple banana top
Summary: Thirty-six seconds is how long it took for me to realize what it was I had to do to win this game, to win the deadliest game alive. I had to win the dying game, even if it meant dying myself. And that was something I was willing to risk.
1. A subtle beginning

_**Hey Guys! It's Mori! And I' currently using my sisters account until mine decides to let me publish on it! I've never published anything of my own and this account has been transferred to me (so I guess I have two), my sister gave up fanfiction. This story rating will be set as teen, but some chapters will be in Mature. I'm doing this because some of the situation the characters will face will either be so intense that the rating goes up or so adult that it does. This will be an action, blood, deadly, and seductive game that the story is about. It's filled with personality and with tons of differences. I'm hoping for lots of feedback, and there will be lots of polls for you all to respond too. You all will help decided what comes next in the game. **_

_** Oh, I also do not own the Hunger Games book, because if I did, I'm pretty sure I'd get my MacBook fixed so I didn't have to use my PC laptop...**_

The Dying Game

"I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned the hard way that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, or end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's to happen next."

-unknown

Chapter One Part One

The games didn't mean anything to me a year ago. They were just something mom, dad, Xili, and I would watch each year and secretly cry about at night. The games were nothing more than a warning, a warning to both Xili and I that we too could end up like all the other tribute children did.

One year ago tomorrow started like all the others. Xili came and cooed me out of bed and into the shower. Soon after we were both dressed in pretty white dresses that only went down to her knees and my thighs, we would smile at each other and force a laugh, then head down to the kitchen.

We ate something small for breakfast because, even though neither of us would admit it, we were nervous. Mom came down in tears and kisses the tops of our heads. Her body slumped in the seat next to me as she silently sipped her coffee. Dad would be next. It would be the first time we saw him since Sunday because he left so early in the morning and came back long after we were all asleep. His gray eyes filled with sorrow and he pulled me to him. This was the one time I would be allowed to just hug my father without feeling stupid. Our parents were more worried about me getting reaped than my eighteen year old sister. She had one year left, I had four.

Then as the reaping time drew near we would shuffle around into our shoes and head out the door. Dad would lead us and mom would sob like crazy behind. Xili would look at me and shake her head then place her arm around my shoulder giving me a tight squeeze and we would walk like that.

Once we got there, she would head to her line, and I'd move to mine. Her blond head stood out in the crowd as did her face. She was beautiful with her freckled covered face and light green I'd tell her she was the pretty one, she'd just laugh and tell me if I looked in the mirror I'd see the pretty one. I never believed her, not even when I would feel the eyes of boys on me as I walked or moved around them.

Our escort then walked on stage and began giving her worn out speech about how lucky everyone was. All of us tried not to cringe as she pulled the first name out. They always started with the girls.

When Xili's name was called, and hands of people I didn't know covered my mouth and held me back from running onto the stage, was when the games truly became real, became something I would have nightmares about, and something that would shatter my family. I remember her holding me while I cried just before she had to leave. Her words were so sweet, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember them. She was what held our family together. While she was off preparing for the games, Mom found out she was pregnant. I remember how much harder she cried that night when we watched the first showing of the Hunger Games. I remember crawling into Xili's bed that night and crying myself to sleep. The rest of The Games went by in a blur as mom's stomach grew bigger, and the games grew deadlier.

She made it to the top four, and then some very large, very scary career guy from district two killed her. Mom and I watched it happen on the colored TV screen Dad had somehow paid for. My heart was blight with loss and agony as mom fell to the floor in tears. We lost my sister, when we were so close to getting her back. Scary guy from district two won the 99th Hunger game.

And then, nearly a year later I felt the constant fear nearly explode from me. It was reaping day tomorrow and here I was still brushing my long white blond hair until the curls bounced and stayed close to my face. My Mother entered my room and placed a sleeping Vax on my bed as she walked over to me. Her green eyes teary as she took the brush from me. Her fingers worked on my hair until it was all clipped to the top of my head leaving a few pieces to play around my face. I grabbed her hand as it rested on my shoulder. I was as terrified as her, especially since father had not returned in over a week.

"Mama," I stated turning in my seat to face her. She smiled at me sadly as she pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around my head.

"My sweet baby," she said kissing my hair, "Your sister was always better at these things. I pressed my face into her rugged blue sweater as she rubbed circles on my back.

"I miss her," I sobbed wrapping my arms around her so I could grip the fabric of her sweater.

"I know," she breathed sounding as desperate as I was; "I think she knew she was going to get reaped that day." I let another sob escape my lips because I felt the same way.

"What if I...?" she pulled away from me so she could look in my eyes.

"If you get reaped- I can't even think about that," she stated as she slipped back into her coma. I tried not to upset her but sometimes being afraid causes her to slip away from me. None of us had been the same since Xili lost her life while we watched it on TV.

"Mama," I whispered standing up in front of her. My head reached her nose as I wrapped my arms around her stomach. "Don't slip away from me," I mumbled pressing my face into her shoulder. I felt the lace fabric of them hem of my dress rub against my thighs as I moved my feet around on the plush carpet on my floor. I felt my mother's arms snake around me and her face pressed into my hair.

"My sweet, sweet girl," she started, "I think you lost me a long time ago," I could feel her tears dripping onto my neck and I nearly lost it right there in her arms. We were broken and nothing was going to change that.

XOXOXO

My brother Vax and I sat outside on a worn blue blanket eating lunch when father returned. But instead of going in to reunite with mother he plopped down next to me and Vax and grabbed the uneaten half of my sandwich.

"She's a mess today I'm guessin'." I nodded my head as I placed a slice of apple into my mouth.

"She's been crying and throwing things since I talked to her this morning," I told him as I handed Vax another square of cheese. For just under a year old he was able to sit up and eat on his own. Father sighed as he pulled Vax into his lap. Vax climbed all over him getting himself covered in mine crud.

"She's pregnant again." I nodded my head, even though I really wanted to cry. Our family was one of the better off families in district twelve. Ninety-six years ago my however many great grandmothers won the fourth Hunger Games, setting our family up for life. About fifty years ago we moved out of the vectors section of town and into the nicest house we could find intermixed with the rest of the district. This house has been in my family on my father's side for generations.

"What does that mean for us?" I asked pulling up handfuls of grass and placing them on the edge of the blanket.

"It means that your mother will be under bed rest for nearly a year," he was referring to all the stress she put on her body last year because of the games, when she nearly killed both her and the baby. The doctor highly suggested that she stopped carrying children since the pregnancy had been so hard on her body.

"So I'll be taking care of Vax while you're working," I stated as my spirits fell.

"No, it means I'll be taking a second wife." I froze in my spot as I let my father's words sink in. it was common for husbands to take a second wife when theirs could no longer run a house hold on their own. Most of the time it was a sister or a relative of the original wife, but with my mother being an only child it could be anybody in the district. Although, I had my suspicions.

"It'll be Susan," I stated referring to his new friend in the bakery. I didn't have to be looking at him to see his head nod. I already knew she would be father's second wife.

"Well then you might want to go tell mother," I stated as I stood up and scooped Vax out of father's arms. I turned from the blond man with gray eyes and stormed into the house. I quickly climbed the stairs and placed Vax on the floor of his room. Then without thinking I raced into Xili's room. I shut the door behind me and fell onto her bed. It still smelled like her. Wrapping myself up in her blankets, I clutched onto her pillow. This was all I had left of her, her room. And if father takes a second wife I'd lose the only thing I had left of my sister.

I opened my eyes to look at her bedchamber; it was so similar to mine. With the same off white walls and the same large plush rug in the middle of it, she has the twin piece to my vanity. With its golden color and light pink accents, I used to run into her room and climb onto her chair so she could braid my curly hair. I smiled as I tried to picture my sister here with me, her bright green eyes staring at me as she ran her fingers threw my thick hair. She would tell me everything would be alright, with reaping, with father, with everything. She'd tell me how one day I'd fall in love and get married, and how one day soon I'd no longer have to deal with reaping day. I fell asleep thinking about all of that.

The next morning was oddly still when I woke up. Normally on reaping day Xili comes into my room—Xili. My eyes flutter open as I take in my surroundings. I've been moved back into my own room, when I remember falling asleep in Xili's. I quickly pushed my body up into a sitting position and let my long hair fall around my shoulders. Once I felt awake enough, I forced myself out of bed and out of my room. I quickly made my way into the bathroom. I washed quickly and dressed just as fast. Once I was safe in my white dress that seemed even shorter than last year, I settled myself in front of the mirror. My large gray eyes seemed even closer to the color of thunder storm clouds than they ever had before. The freckles that kiss my nose stood out even more after I brushed the powder on my face.

I sat there staring at my reflection for a long time as my hair dried. The normal curls in my hair dried even crazier than normal since I didn't brush it beforehand. Instead of trying to tame them I simply twisted my bangs into a braid and clipped them back. Feeling semi satisfied with the way I looked I smiled at my reflection.

"Don't get reaped." I snapped my mouth closed quickly. I just cursed myself, I just knew it. The way I look at things is, when you tell the universe something it doesn't hear the "don't" part of the request. It hears "get reaped", or "die", or anything else that followed the "don't". Most times, I just tell myself that I would come home after the ceremony, but today, I messed up.

Trying not to dwell on the fact that I pretty much signed my death warrant, I quickly left my room and headed to the kitchen. Mother, Father, and even Susan sat waiting for me. I frowned slightly as I sat down in my chair and began picking around the meat in my breakfast.

"Susan will move in tomorrow," my mother snapped her voice, cold and heartless. Susan would force my mother into another emotional coma, only this time she wouldn't come out of it.

"Fine." Susan frowned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Be respectful," she hissed straightening up in her chair. The room seemed to stop moving as my mother stiffened.

"Susan," My father started balling his hands into fists under the table, "You will not talk to my daughter that way. You are here to help take care of Vax and help around the house. You will not be raising my daughter do you understand me? And if you deiced to try and control her, I swear to God I will throw your ass out." Susan huffed but nodded her head in agreement anyways. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

My father was normally a gentle man when it came to his anger. He was always the one to calm my mother down when I would cause trouble. He was my favorite. I was always his favorite too. I could tell when Xili was reaped, he was happy it wasn't me. It was even easier to tell the night Xili died. When I was crying in her bed, he crawled in with me. He pulled my trembling body closer to him as he began to talk. "I'm so glad it wasn't you I lost tonight, my one true child." One true kid, what that told me was my mother had had an affair and Xili wasn't his daughter.

"Sela, let's start walking alright?" my mother asked standing and grabbing my hand all in one quick movement. She pulled at the bottom of my dress and sighed. "We will have to stop at Rosetta's on the way to pick you up something longer." She turned to my father and held out her hand, he quickly dug into his pocket and handed her the pocketbook. She thanked him and then dragged me out of the house.

"You left Vax," I reminded her, trying to start a conversation. She shook her head and led me down the busy street.

"Susan will take care of him for me," she snapped. I should have asked how she felt about Susan, but I was so confused and conflicted about how I felt about her, I just couldn't ask her. My mother suddenly stopped walking and turned to face me. "Don't get reaped, Sela." I cringe, thinking of what she just did. She just told the universe to make me a tribute.

She turned and headed into Rosetta's home. Once she came back out, she thrust a dress bag into my arms and then pushed me towards Rosetta's home. Once I was inside, Rosetta helped me out of the extremely short dress and into the new one.

"My! You are much taller than your sister," she laughed as she zipped the dress into place. The soft cotton felt nice on my skin as I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. The gold top of the dress wrapped around my chest and twisted in the back holding it up. Next was the white sparkly fabric part that clung to my flat stomach, and a gold sash hung off to the side off of my left hip and it tied into a bow. The dress stopped just above my knees. I smiled thanking Rosetta for having a dress that would cover me up. She laughed and patted my shoulder.

"You're tall and beautiful! Why isn't there a boy asking for your hand in marriage?" she inquired as she handed me back my white shoes. I smiled shaking my head.

"I'm only sixteen," I stated walking out of her house. My mother smiled and motioned for me to twirl. I did as I was asked and she laughed at my facial expression. She then grabbed my hand and we walked to the ceremony together, laughing the whole way.

Once we arrived, I quickly scampered off to the sixteen year old section. I smiled at them as I moved to stand as close as I could. They all looked at me with pity. I knew they all thought I would break into a million pieces any second now because of what my family's been through. That's why I didn't bother telling them that I was okay anymore. They wouldn't believe me. I don't think I'd believe me either.

"Sela, are you ready for today to be over?" one of the many sixteen year olds asked. I smiled and laughed before I answered.

"I am so ready for today to be over, " I told him with a little shrug, "But then again, as soon as its over, it just means one day closer to next year's reaping," everyone mumbled in agreement with me as we all stood facing the stage. None of us really wanted to be here, yet none of us could force ourselves to leave.

I watched this year's escort walk onto the stage. Half her hair was black and the other half was blue, her face was so caked with makeup you couldn't even tell what her skin color was. Her eye makeup was so thick you could see it from where I was standing, and I was standing pretty far away from the stage.

"Good afternoon. My name's Akara!" she started "As you all know it's the hundredth Hunger Game! And this year to celebrate the magnificent one hundred years, some new rules and elements have been added to the game to spice it up. But let's not get into that right now! Let's pick the first of THREE tributes." The whole district held there breathes as one, and only one bowl was presented to both her and mayor Bell.

"Gender doesn't matter this year," Mayor Bell stated as he put his hand into the bowl. "And our first tribute is Mace Mellark." The crowd cheered as the son of the vectors from twenty-five years ago made his way to the stage. We all quieted waiting to see if anyone would volunteer. No one did. This time our escort stuck her hand into the bowl.

"Our second tribute is Neco Hawthorne!" the crowd screamed in uproar again as the son of Gale Hawthorne climbed the steps onto the stage. There was only one tribute left, only one more name until I'm free to go home and cry.

Mayor Bell stuck his hand into the bowl one last time. I closed my eyes as he began to pull it out. "Sela Willow," my eyes snapped open as I stepped forward. I knew when I asked the universe to let me have another year I would be a tribute. I think, just like my sister, I woke up today knowing. I woke up today ready to face my death head on. I could hear my mother's sobs and pleas behind me as I walked.

"I've already given one child! Don't make me give another!" she screamed as people held her back. I was grateful for them, because I couldn't handle my mother's sobs and screams right now. Not when it feels like my still beating heart has been ripped out of my chest and the air my flexing lungs were using to keep me alive sucked from my lips. My feet carried me, without my brains permission, up the three steps and across the stage to stand next to the other tributes. I felt myself smile at the other tributes as if this wasn't a ceremony telling us our fate has already been decided, but instead, as if we had all won an award for perfect attendance at school. Although neither of the two boys in front of me had been to school in over a year.

"We congratulate district twelve's tributes for our hundredth Hunger Game!" Creepy escort lady spoke as she turned to us; her large smile was clearly faked as she motioned for the reinforcements to take us away. They gripped my arms tight and began to drag us into the Justice Building. Once I was safely in my own room, I felt my body collapse into a chair. I didn't even look up as my mother threw her arms around me. Her wet face was pressed into my neck as she rocked us both back and forth.

"I told you not to be a tribute," she screamed at me like it was my fault that my name was drawn. My father pulled her off of me just as she began to dig her nails into my arm.

"Come here squirt," he said as I threw myself into his arms. I had always enjoyed my father more than I had my mother. He was level headed and tended to let me wrap myself around him when I cried. I wrapped my legs around my father's waist as he rubbed circles on my back.

"Daddy, I'm scared," I told him as he kissed the side of my face. He looked at me, gray eyes to gray eyes.

"You will win." I smiled as he spoke to not only me but the universe. My father taught both me and Xili when we were very young that the universe will listen to you, if you know how to talk to it. I hope just like it listened to me this morning (Hopefully a little better), that it was listening now.

"Thank you daddy," father set me down as he dug into his front pocket. He then held out a locket I never thought I'd see again.

"It's Xili's, she was wearing it when she died," he mumbled pulling me to him. His lips brushed my hair, just as someone came and ushered him out. They ripped my father away from me just like they did my sister. My mother sobbed until they came and removed her as well. I was soon grateful for the moment of silence. I stood there staring at the gold locket until the next person came in. It was my escort along with the other two tributes.

They were both pretty attractive; the taller one has chin length dark brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He stood taller than I do, and his shoulders were broad. He looked like he'd stepped right out of the Capitol. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he shuffled into the room. The other tribute was shorter than me; he has straw colored hair that's cut short on his head. His brown eyes stood out the most against his pale skin. He looked like the boy who lives in the vector section of the district, but then again I've never really looked at that boy.

"A lot had changed this year. For the game that is," she said as she plopped down into one of the many large chairs in the room. She pointed to the three of us and then to the unoccupied chairs around her. I quickly took the chair furthest away from her, not wanting to be any closer to her than I had to be. The boys took the ones closer to her.

"It's a shame that you're not all girls," she sighed shaking her head in disappointment. "It's now an uneven number between the girls and the boys, but it'll have to do," she clucked her tongue as she crossed her legs. Her skin looked as if it was sixty years old. Her skin made me wonder how old she really was behind all that makeup.

"As I was saying, there are several things you will have to learn about this game," she stated while looking straight at me. "I believe you look familiar." She seemed distracted as her intense gaze held mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I nodded answering her question.

"Yeah, my sister was a tribute last year." I nibbled on my bottom lip as I placed the locket around my neck. She nodded her head as she licked her lips.

"Anyways, I think we will have to wait to get into a full explanation until we're all settled on the train." She quickly had us all stand and then led us out of the room. More reinforcement officers followed and joined us as we reached the exit door. I could see tons of people with cameras standing outside the door already taking pictures of us. I felt the officer grab my upper arm as the door was thrown open. Once I stepped outside, I couldn't see. The flashes coming from so many different cameras filled what little vision I had as I tried not to trip. Voices screaming questions at us all filled my ears. I felt a hand grab my right hand, and I quickly folded it around his.

I was soon holding both boys hands as we stood there on display. The cameras took several more pictures for what seemed like forever. I could feel the dizziness playing behind my eyes. "Happy hundredth Hunger Games!" they shouted as we were forced onto the train. The screaming and constant camera flickers stopped as they closed us into the train. The door may have kept all those cameras from taking pictures of me, but it didn't keep the sinking feeling from my stomach.

"I feel like I need a nap," I stated releasing the tight grip I had on the other tributes hands. I followed our escort down the train's hallway and she opened up three doors extremely close to one another. She smiled as I stepped into the first room; once the door was shut my body crumbled to the floor. All the emotions I tried to hide during the camera attack flooded back into me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, hell I couldn't even feel the floor underneath me anymore. Everything was coming and going out of focus as I tried to fight the stars behind my eyes. Soon my body and mind grew tired of fighting and I was pulled into the emotional roller-coaster I had been fighting against since I watched my sister die.

I guess you could say, I was giving up.

_**I would like to thank **_A Lonely Silhouette for being my beta! She's the best and I wouldn't get anywhere without her!


	2. Awake and still breathing

_**Hey everyone! Thank you to those who read and to those who reviewed! If it wasn't for you and my beta I wouldn't be here writing the next chapter. I'm hoping you all enjoy it and review to tell me what you think!**_

_** And I would like to answer where I came up with the name Sela, it was my grandma's name and I always liked it . And now I'd like to thank my wonderful beta who spends her free time reading and fixing my mistakes! I also don't own the Hunger Games.**_

The Dying Game

Chapter one part two

BAM!

I could hear whoever it was beating on the door. It didn't matter now that I was peacefully sleeping, even if I was on the floor. Tears flooded my eyes as I opened them. The room was filled with light, from candles, lamps, and various light sources placed evenly around the room. There is a bed over in the corner that looks nice and soft, it's larger than both mine and Xili's bed's combined. The walls are a soft yellow color that seems to resemble sunshine.

The constant knocking, or well banging, on the door aggravated me as I pushed my tired and sore body off the floor. My limbs seem to be working twice as hard as I moved the six steps to the door. Before the rude guest could cause another loud explosion to fill the room, I flung the door open. Tribute one and two smirked at me as they pushed their way into the room.

"Can I help you?" I asked more than slightly annoyed that they were in my room. As I turned to face them I began to work my fingers through the tangled knots in my hair. Both tributes made themselves comfortable on the bed I had yet to occupy.

"We just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page," the taller one smirked as he kicked his shoes off, and made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Speak for yourself Neco," the second one growled as he pushed Neco off the bed. Neco shook his hair out as he glared up at the second boy.

"What page are we on exactly?" I asked as I closed the door and moved more into the room. I didn't feel comfortable with both boys in my room, since I hadn't met them before, even though we were from the same district. I glanced down at my smallish feet, they looked out of place in my shoes, and yes, I was stalling.

"The page we try to stay alive for long as possible despite your personal family history involving the games." Second tribute smirked contentedly. The world seemed too move in slow motion as I advanced towards him. My body came in contact with the bed before I was able to get ahold of the second tribute. I felt the tears burning in my eyes as I tried to get to him. Once I felt his skin I latched on. Our bodies moved around fighting each other, I was somewhat wear as he dug his elbow into my ribcage. I didn't bother saying anything as he pushed me off him, my dress wrapped itself around my waist showing my under clothes to them both.

"Mace," Neco snapped as he pulled me away from him. He picked me up like it wasn't a care in the world, and when he sat me down I sort of fell forward, but luckily he still had a hold of me. "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped as he loosened his grip on me. His arm still draped around my waist, his arm felt warm against my back.

Mace laughed as he crawled off the bed. His derisive attitude tone flooded the room in such a manner that it was hard to breathe. "What's my problem?" his condescending laugh caused my stomach to do summersaults. It seemed to turn a hundred miles a second. I threw Neco's arm off as Mace licked his lips. "It's god-awful enough that I have to deal with you two, let alone keep the two of you alive. HA! Better luck next time. Maybe find someone who cares." He smirked as he dramatically fell back on the bed.

Neco's vibe radiated off of him. I glanced at him against my better judgment. His jaw locked, his fists balled into fists, he was ready to fight, and I was pretty sure I didn't have the strength to stop him.

"Look," I started stepping between Neco and the bed. The air around me seemed to thicken as it became harder to breathe as the trapped feeling settled in around me. I forced myself to take several deep breaths before I continued. "We have to be civil, at least until the games start." I peered at both of them before I got on with my speech. "Then once were in the arena," I paused slightly as I peered intently at Mace, "You can let bygones be bygones." Mace's brown eyes held mine as I moved around to the other side of the bed to the dresser. I pulled open the first drawer and pulled out underclothes.

Once I shuffled threw the remanding doors looking for clean clothes I turned back to the boys. Both had their eyes on me, only causing the awkward tension in the air thicken.

"I think I'll shower before dinner." I sated obsequiously. Neco nodded as he yanked Mace up and out of my bed. I smiled at him appreciatively, and patted behind them as they felt the room. I swung the door closed quickly and let out the air that was suffocating my lungs. The room seemed to be draining all the tension the boys held around them. I glanced over my shoulder to the rustled sheets and blankets on top of the bed. It was screaming at me to crawl inside and let the world disappear around me.

I brushed off the thought as I made my way to what I was hoping a bathroom. Glad that it was I stepped in and started the long process of cleansing myself. Stripping my body I stood in front of the complex and confusing shower, or at least I hoped it was a shower. After much consideration I stepped into the shower. I quickly pressed six buttons and waited. Everything worked out fine and I was out and dressed in no time.

Sighing I made my way out into the hallway, leaving the door open behind me. I headed the opposite way I came in. Soon I could smell different foods, or was it incense? I couldn't tell all I know is that my nose is in heaven, maybe I am too.

No this is the calm before the storm…

Calm before the storm… Were those Xili's last words? They seem familiar- shaking the thought away as I entered the dining room. Both Neco and Mace sat stuffing their faces with different soups and breads. Akara sat looking appalled and shaking her head. Our mentor sat facing me, his bright blue eyes shinned as I took the only available set. He looked like he could have stepped out of the Capitol. His smile was bright and dimples surrounded his lips. He looked like Klaus, the man my sister was in love with, the man I couldn't stop thinking about when he hung around the house when I was fourteen.

"Oh good another girl at the table! I was about to go crazy with all the testosterone flowing through the air." Akara sighed as she turned to face me. Her paint caked face cracked as she smiled at me. I forced a smile back at her as I picked up one of the many bread bowls. And Avox placed a bowl of orange soup in front of me. I nodded at them but didn't make any indications of touching it.

"Yeah, thank you for letting me nap by the way." Akara smiled at me as she waved my thank you off. Her bright eyes seemed to glow as she reached over and manipulated my hair around her fingers. She seemed to be transfixed with the long ashen hair. My first instinct was to snatch my body away from her long bony fingers and wrap my arms around the Klaus look alike.

"Akara let the girl eat." Klaus look alike snapped as he shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth. Almost at once her hand fell to her side, releasing me from the smothering feeling. Klaus look alike surveyed each of us as we ate in silence for the next ten minutes. He would open his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then snap it shut like a turtle would around a piece of lettuce. Finally he snatched his water class up and downed it. I was in the middle of picking at my third roll when he finally started talking.

"Look," he started and he leaned forward bracing himself on the table with his elbows. His blue eyes locking with mine in such an intense manner I had to quickly pick my water glass up, and pretend to drink it. "This year's Game is the Quarter Quell, the hundredth at that. That means the Capitol has thrown in elements that have never been seen before." He paused as he peaked over at Akara who was smiling and nodding her head. I sat my water glass down and slid my hands up underneath my thighs, afraid that Klaus look alike would see me shaking.

"Not only have they added twelve more players, but they've also disregarded gender-"

"Why?" Mace mumbled threw a mouth full of food. I cringed as food flew out of his mouth. I secretly hated Mace, and well I hated myself too. Mostly because I could see parts of myself reflecting in back at me when I looked at him.

Klaus look alike shook his head causing his dark hair to fan around him. "I was getting to that," he shot mace a look that caused Neco to chuckle under his breath. "As I was saying, the Quarter Quell has removed the gender restrictions to generalize the districts even more. The Capitol felt that the districts were beginning to feel safe for their children after their child's gender was called."

"This was to reinstate it?" I asked nibbling on my bottom lip. I tried to place how I felt; I wanted to understand the sinking feeling that filled my whole body, or well what I could feel of it. I continued to focus on finding a word the described how I felt that I nearly missed Klaus look a like's head nod.

"Yeah," he quickly scooped up another spoon full of soup and plopped it in his mouth. I studied his lips as they moved. "Now back to what I was saying. The Capitol has built an never before seen arena with all kinds of new elements that I don't even know about." Look alike shook his head as he licked his lips, "They're wanting to add more drama and more skills to the game, apparently the Capitol was growing bored with what they've had for the last hundred years." His mocking voice earned him a smack from Akara who narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll take it from here Klaus," she snapped, also clarifying who our escort was. Klaus was always the brother she never had. He'd take care of her forever and always. But when he failed to keep her sister alive, she grew to hate him. Although now, looking at him she realized she could never hate him. it wasn't his fault that her sister was dead.

"Now they've also changed, added, and removed rules. One of the rules removed is the initial supplies battle. Instead supplies are hidden in the different parts of the arena. Also they've added a team aspect to the game, of course there have always been teams but now it's more oh official I guess. "Akara talked so fast I had to focus fully on her mouth to keep up. Her words mixed together and she wasn't making a lot of sense but I managed to keep up well enough I guess. I caught the gist of what she was saying at the very least.

"Now to explain the bracelets." She smiled as she pulled out three very small boxes. One was light blue with black strips printed across it; the second one was bright green, the third had this gold-ish pinkish tone to it, the silver spots sparkled as the light touched it. She pushed the blue one to Neco, the green to Mace, and the gold-ish one to me. As if we had been practicing we all opened our boxes at the same time. Inside mine sat three bracelets. Each bracelet looked identical, with their gold and pink strands twisted together forming braids threw the thick strands of thread was a single silver sparkly strand that seemed to twist and turn forming weird shapes in the threads.

I picked up one bracelet and felt a sharp stab. I yelped and dropped the bracelet. Akara smiled at me as she grabbed all three obviously not feeling the sharp pricks on the inside. She grabbed my wrist and held it out for all to see. I could feel four pairs of eyes on me as Akara unclipped the bracelet and placed it around my wrist. I felt the sharp metal pieces pierce my skin. I wanted to scream out as she snapped the next two in place.

"Why is it digging into my skin?" I asked ripping my arm away from her. She frowned and stuck her bottom lip out slightly.

"The bracelets enter their hosts." She smiled as I looked at her dumbly. She patted my head slightly as she turned to Mace next. She snapped his on and then moved to Neco. "To form a team you must have at least three of the same bracelets on as your teammates. You may steal other tributes bracelets, but the only thing is if you have on the same bracelet you can't kill them."

"What if we do kill someone with the same bracelets as us on?" Neco asked glancing over at Mace. Mace was too busy poking his angry looking wrist to pay much attention to what was going on around him. My stomach began to twist up in knots as I stood. I quickly exited the room not wanting to hear any more of what Akara or Klaus had to say. This game felt even harsher than any of the games before. I heard a click, feeling confused and slightly curios I lifted my wrist. I glanced down at it, in the middle of the bracelet, something I hadn't noticed before, sat a glowing green screen. The screen read my name and held a number. Each bracelet seemed to be powered from my blood.

Feeling rotten and unsettled I quickly snapped my arm back down to my side. I glanced back over my shoulder just to make sure no one was following me. I don't think I could deal with anyone anymore. It was becoming such a hassle dealing with all of them. Mace and Neco being the hardest. How in the hell am I supposed to win this game if I have to worry about two other people? How am I supposed to pick my teammates if district twelve is expecting us all to come home? Dread floods threw me as I think about what all I have to do, not only do I have to figure out some plan to make sure I don't have Neco or Mace in the game with me, I also have to keep myself alive in this never before seen arena.

I quickly made my way back to my room, hoping for some peace and quiet and some time to think.

TDGTDGTDGTDGTDGTDG(time break)

"This year's going to be different," Neco stated as he reopened my door. I was currently sitting in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked with a playful smile on my face, I sat the brush down and began to twist my hair into a bun. Neco laughed as he leaned against the counter next to me. His blue eyes intently watched me as I maneuvered my hair up.

"Everything Klaus said at dinner, everything I know about the Capitol." Neco shook his head causing his hair to dance around him. I titled my head slightly as I looked at him.

"What are you planning on doing about it?" I demanded as I stood up. Our bodies were close but nothing was here. I could tell it would be easy to do what I was planning on.

"I've already talked to Mace," I gave him a quizzical look as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "He's willing to give us each one of his team bracelets, and he doesn't want ours." I need to take a step away from him. I need to put as much distance as I could between us as I frantically shook my head.

"You can't do that Neco," I hissed slightly discussed by the words coming out of his mouth. "You're willing to let the whole district HATE you?" I inquired crossing my arms over my chest. "I mean what are you supposed to tell his parents when you return without him?" screaming at him I took another step away from him. "What if I demanded a bracelet from both of you and refused to give you one of mine?"

His face hardened as I asked him, his eyes darkened as he took a step closer, his tall body loomed over mine. His arms found their way on either side of my head pressed forcefully up against the wall behind me. "What. Are. You. Saying?" I closed my eyes as his warm breath brush across my face.

"I'm saying I don't want the limitations that come with having a team already picked out for me," I told him honestly. I didn't see a point in lying to him.

I watched his body go rigid as he leaned even closer to me if that was possible, I could smell bread on his breath we were so close. "Sela," He started sliding an arm down to my hip, "Don't think you can win this game by yourself," Neco stated sardonically. I gulped as I lifted m y arms up and pushed against his chest, hard.

"Get out," I screamed pushing him again, "Get out! Get out!" my eyes stung with the threat of tears as we reached the door into my room. He quickly captured my arms before I could push him again. I pulled against him roughly. When I glanced at him I noticed he was rolling his eyes. I stopped moving to really look at him, bad choice. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sela," He started his voice calmer and soothing, "You have to trust me." I wanted to tell him that I couldn't, that I wouldn't, that there was no point in trying. I would do whatever it took to win, and if he and Mace make it to the last three, well then it works out in their favor. I couldn't waste my time getting to know him. It won't matter in the game.

"I don't know if I can," I stated pressing my face into his chest. Even if I couldn't trust him, it didn't mean I didn't need the comfort.

"You have to try, because I have a plan." He seemed so sure of himself; I just couldn't tell him I had one too. One that didn't include him; it could though, if it needed to.

"What if it's not enough?" I inquired as I pulled just far enough away to look at him, "What if whatever you're planning isn't enough? Then what?" I shook my head as I stepped out of his arms. It was crazy for me to think that I could take comfort in someone I didn't even like, and wasn't sure if he would even survive the games. I shouldn't get attached.

"Think about it?" he asked as he turned to leave, "Think about what I said, think about how your family can't lose you, and think about your dead sister." Neco shut the door behind him.

I hate him, hate and resent him. He came in here and tried to gain my friendship, my trust. Tears filling my eyes as I crawled into the very large, very soft, and very cold bed, I stuck my feet and then my whole body underneath the covers. I didn't want to think about Neco and all the things he said to me, I didn't want to think about the three bracelets that were using my blood to power themselves. I didn't want to think about the fact that sometime tomorrow I'll be in the Capitol in the same position my sister was a year ago.

I gripped the sheets as my body rippled. It felt like the blankets were smothering me. I was normally able to hold in the agony and the confusion that surrounded my sister's death. The confusion that would could come with my death, and with what could come with the games swarmed me. I've always tried to stay optimistic when it comes to life, but everything, and everyone is making it so damn hard to stay true to that. The past two days have been the hardest days I've had to live through in a very long time.

I rolled over and ripped the blanket off my head. I instantly felt better as air filled my lugs. I knew what I needed to do, I needed to win. Was I able to do it? Was I able to play every person that was involved with the games into thinking the one thing I wasn't? Was I going to be able to tell both Neco and Mace I didn't want their help? When they seemed so desperate to give it to me.

Giving up on figuring anything out tonight I rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

Sleep didn't come as fast as I would of liked it too. Well, truthfully it didn't come at all. I pushed my tired body up and into a sitting position about one and then decide to take a bath. That's how I got here, in the bathtub, water up to my chin. The warm water felt nice and relaxing against my sore and somewhat bruised skin. I brushed my fingers along the bruise on my knee, I tried to recall how I got it, but I couldn't think of it. It didn't matter anyways. I closed my eyes and sunk lower into the water. The smell of vanilla filled my nose as the water brushed up in it. I wanted to just sink into the water and never come out. That wasn't an option though.

I glanced over at my wrist and frowned. Three gold, pink, and silver bracelets sat glowing at me. I lifted my hand and dropped it beneath the water. I stared at it hoping it would go dark, instead I felt it pull more blood into the power strip and the glow grew brighter. I growled and ripped my arm back out of the water. I noticed the brushing just underneath the bracelet. Tracing one of them I noticed that they were made of the softest fabric I had ever experienced. It felt so nice against my fingers I wanted to rub it against my face.

"Sela?" Akara called opening the door. She smiled when she saw me in the bath. "Oh good, we're in the Capitol so hurry up and finish so you can eat and then get to your stylists. Oh, don't bother dressing." I smiled and thanked her as I began to pull my tired body out of the water. I wrapped a towel around my body. I didn't bother dressing just like Akara asked, before I left my room; instead I just went and sat down in the same seat as last night.

Klaus smiled at me without really looking, I didn't bother smiling back as I picked around the meat on my plate, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with the guilty feeling of eating a defenseless animal. Both Neco and Mace showed up at the same time in some sort of argument that nearly caused Mace to punch Neco in the face. I kind of whished Klaus let it go a little longer, because Neco deserved to be punched.

"Good morning Tributes!" Akara sang as she plopped down in her seat. Akara's eyes are bright and a colorful pink color, a different color from the night before. I forced a small smile and placed a piece of toast in my mouth. I was trying to train my stomach to go with what little it could. I couldn't die of starvation in the games.

"Good Morning Akara,' Klaus stated with a lazy smile, his eyes caught mine and he smirked and glanced down at the white towel I was sporting this morning. "Not wearing clothes today huh Sela?" he asked his smirk still playing on his lips.

"It's a statement," I told him and picked up my cup. It was filled with a sweet and citrusy juice. It was so good I quickly downed it and asked for another. "And I was hungry," I smiled as Akara grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the seat.

The train began to slow and light flooded in from the windows, filling the room with much needed light. I shook Akara lose and ran to the window. I was glad the towel still clung to my body as I pressed my face up against the window. People dressed, and colored even crazier than Akara pointed and smiled at the train. I watched them watch me. It was a weird experience, seeing those who would enjoy watching the games more than anyone in all of Panem.

The buildings were so bright and colorful it seemed like rainbows glistened off them, it was such a dizzying sight I had to turn away from the window. Mace and Neco stood just behind me watching the Capitol go by. Mace's bright smile scares me as he watched out the window. His eyes seemed to hold some hidden meaning as Akara pulled me away from the window. I clutched the towel tighter around my body as I felt it start to slip.

"He's hoping to make a lasting impression," she shook her head in disgust; "He's already strategizing." My lips opened forming an 'o' as I turned to glance back at them. The games and the possibility of dying felt so real at this very moment, I nearly cried out.

TDGTDGTDGTDGTDGTDGTDG

I stood in front of at least six people wrapped in my towel. Their eyes scanned my body over and over again as they circled around me. I felt even uglier standing in front of these brightly colored and dressed people.

"We have a lot to work with this year," One of the men stated as he started for me, "All though Zlotta told us not to touch her too much," The others mumbled their agreement as they all charged on me. One ripped the towel away and began to rub a hot liquid on my legs, another began to pick through the tangled curls on my head, another started painting my toes a bright sparkly coal color, and another worked the same color on my finger nails. One worked on my face and eyebrows and another worked around the other five handing them the many tools they needed.

After they poked, ripped, and painted they stood back and looked at me. "You're extremely pretty for a district girl," the blue headed one stated with a smile on her face. Her skin was three shades lighter than her hair and she seemed to be taking the whole blue thing a little too far. I smiled not quite believing her, and not quite sure if it was a complement or an insult. I stood there shivering while the man who first spoke up walked over to me and began to spray something all over. When he was done I held out my arm, it was covered in black glitter, not a whole lot, but just enough to make my skin glisten in the light.

"It's a good thing she's so pale," The six people rushed out as another woman stepped in. Her skin wasn't anything like the others; it was soft white color that stretched across her whole body. Her hair is the darkest black color I had ever seen, and her eyes the brightest green.

"I'm Zlotta," she stated as she circled around me, "And you must be Sela?" she asked as she handed me a towel. I nodded my head as she grabbed my arm gently. She then guided me out of the room and to another one. Three girls sat patiently waiting for us. They looked very similar to Zlotta, I sighed in relief as they all started talking.

"Her hair is so soft, and it's already so curly. All I'm going to have to do it pin it up and spray sparkles in it," she pouted as she turned and pulled out several black shinny clips.

"Look at her face, already so pretty much like her sister," she shook her head, "And grey eyes? How lucky could we get Zlotta?" Zlotta chuckled as the third woman cried out.

"She's like a little doll," I wanted to tell them that everything they were saying was nice and all but they didn't have to lie to me. I could handle the truth. But instead of saying anything I just let them work. When they were done they quickly stepped away and Zlotta stepped closer. In her hands were a white lace shirt and the darkest coal black shorts. She pulled the shirt over my head and let me brace myself on her shoulders as we worked to get the tight shorts on. She then sat a pair of black coal miner boots. She smiled as she added a few accessories.

"You're not going to be set on fire or sent out their naked, but you do look slightly plain," she stated with a sigh, "And it's not you it's the outfit," she shook her head as she walked back over to the garment bags hanging on the wall. "I knew I should have gone crazier." She stated as she unzipped a bag reveling a full body see through lace suit. She tossed the suit on the floor and walked over to the makeup counter, she grabbed a large jar of black powder.

"Its coal dust," I was going to have to trust her.

Standing in front of the chariot with Neco dressed in head to toe in nothing but coal dust and a pair of pants holding a torch with red fire. Mace is on the other side of me in a full body black suit with a torch that was light with blue fire. I stood in the middle of them in my bright white/blue swirl lace bodysuit, sparkling and wearing this tiara that holds two places for fire, one on Mace's side the other on Neco's, the middle spot was holding a solid block of sparkling ice. Zlotta, Sparkor, and Szettie opened the chariot door and we stepped in. Zlotta instructed me to kneel in the middle of both boys, she then told the boys once the camera was on us to light my head. She told me not to worry for if they caught my hair on fire it wouldn't burn, she made sure it was a synthetic fire.

Soon the doors where shut and it started moving forwards. My whole body seemed to be glowing as we entered the screaming crowed. I guess the cameras were on us because Mace and Neco light my tiara on fire and the bodysuit I was wearing turned to ice as I stood up. We were fire and ice. The crowed screamed and cheered as the boys lit the chariot on fire, something I wasn't told was going to happen, or maybe I was. I wasn't sure of anything but the fact that a whole Capitol was staring at me, and it felt like only me.

As they continued to stare I felt something flicker threw my mind, I could use this. I could play it cold to both Mace and Neco and get the capitol on my side. But the thought quickly disappeared as they grabbed my hand. Maybe they didn't really think that I needed them, maybe they thought they needed me. I smiled even brighter as I intertwined our fingers together. There was no point in killing their hope, at least not yet.

Remembering what I said to them the first time they barged into my room, "Once in the arena let bygones be bygones."

_**Please review! Tell me what you think. I'm looking for about 15 to 20 reviews on this chapter alone before I update. **_


End file.
